The Hero lost in herself
by Sapphire and Emeralds
Summary: Alexithymia, a personality characteristic that the doctors had diagnosed when she was four years old. Not that it really concerned her, it simply got her sympathetic locks from strangers as their tried to 'discreetly' distance themselves. Apart from that life was at an acceptable level. She went to a prestige's school, was top of her class, and somehow ended up being a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Percy Jackson books, world and characters belong to Rick Riordan. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Blood of the sea**

 **Prologue**

* * *

A small, blacked haired girl walked out of the library in a robotically like manner, almost as if she had been living on autopilot for days. She carried surprisingly big sized books for her age, piled up neatly as she put each up back onto their respective selves before she headed towards the exit.

"Did you hear? Apparently, her father died from cancer just last week" One of the teachers said as the other looked at him in shock.

"Really? Poor thing, where is she staying now?" The lady asked.

"I-I'm not actually sure. I would guess that it would be at a foster home right?"

"We could always ask." She responded as he nodded in agreement.  
But just a second later, their eyes, for the smallest amount of a second, became misty just before they both blinked stupidly. As if they had just woken up from a trance.

"Did you grade Mr Stannard's homework?" He asked his co-worker as she shook her head.

"No, you know how-" She started saying as the girl walked away, losing any form of interest in the two adults.

She walked slowly through the streets, completely ignored by those surrounding her, almost as if she was magically hiding. The bus driver didn't bat an eye when she paid. The passengers didn't spare a second glance when she sat down alone. And no one waiting at the bus stop said a word when she walked out of the bus.

It was how she liked it. Alone and without interruptions.  
She eventually reached her destination, the small forest just outside the town.

Walking through the pathway of small stones placed in no particular order she walked towards the grave made of light stone With two pillars at the very middle leaving a small gap between them. Between them floated a small but cosy flame.

She didn't think that she could be considered normal. Dad had always said she was special, but not in the way that most parents did. She could see things that others simply ignored, feel things that people didn't even pay attention towards. She-

She turned her head around looking for the source of the sound, her brilliant green eyes meeting an almost identical coloured pair, though she had the sudden urge to think of the sea when she saw them.

He had black hair, a neat beard, along with a deep tan. His clothes made it very clear that he was a man of the sea as dad called them. Her father really had loved the sea, something about it seemed to calm the two of them, to the point where they always had reserved at least a week of the holiday for the beach.

"My! Haven't you grown up a lot! Why, the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than my arm." He said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" She asked in an equal amount of boredom as she had shown in the day.

"Me? Oh, just your grandfather!" He exclaimed just as happily, to which she simply raised her eyebrow.

"Oh" She commented. "Name?" She then asked, causing Poseidon to snort in amusement.

"Name? Oh, people usually call me Poseidon."

His comment didn't gain any interest from the girl as she nodded before going back to staring at the grave.

This was going to take his whole day, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Percy Jackson books, world and characters belong to Rick Riordan. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Blood of the sea**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

Kaarina was lying on her bed, lost in her own thought's as she gazed at her bronzed made bracelet.

After their meeting at her father's grave, Poseidon had helped her out by using the mist in a way that no one would ask question's as to why a now eight year old was leaving by herself. He then had explained a huge number of things that allowed her to make sense of the strange things she sometimes saw. Her grandfather had been a demigod that had fought in WW2, at some point he disappeared, believe to be dead by everyone. In reality he had fallen in love and had a son, her father, witch eventually had lead to her being born, making her a descendant of the sea God.

For the most part shed been left to her own devices, with Poseidon occasionally visiting on a blue moon. Her father had apparently asked him to adopt her, witch unlike the world she had lived in quite literally meant that she was his daughter. It explained why she usually felt more at ease at the beach, or near some source of water such as a river or lake.

For the first three months shed been trained to her body's limit by one of Poseidon's personal guards for that she could defend herself. To her surprise, there where creatures that held grudges against Poseidon to those that killed a demigod in sight. It had lead to a kill or be killed situation witch she had adapted easily in. While no where near the guards level, he had commented that her progress had been impressive, and by the time they had finished she was more than capable to look after herself.

She had experience many encounters after that, some were easy, many where a challenge, and some few she had barely survived, in other way's, she had run faster than the monster itself. But she was alive, and at the end it was what mattered. Her single sword in the form of a metallic made bracelet had been a gift of sorts from Poseidon, and it had come in handy countless times, thought one could now see the days were counted on the blade.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the alarm went of on the table, the irritating repeated sounds being emitted as she sighed again. Putting her bracelet on she picked up her bag before reaching out for her phone, turning of the infernal sound off as she left the house, locking the door before catching the bus.

As the bus moved towards the city she slowly closed her eyes, relaxing her body, gently reaching into her grandfather's domain. Geokinesis, or more simply known as earth manipulation, had a branch that she had made sure to greatly develop. The ability to detect anything touching the ground. Of course there where numerus monster's that didn't touch the ground, but they where rare and spread out, rarely going into any city areas whatsoever.

Not that she would assume, since improbable didn't mean impossible, but her only option was Atmokinesis, and unlike the previous, Atmokinesis was much harder to tap into, not to mention if she created a 'natural disaster', a certain god would become aware of her existence, particularly the god she least wanted to attract attention from.

She thanked the bus driver as she walked out of the bus, raising her earphones music to ignore the noise that the other students where making as she walked into her school. The few glances that she did receive only lasted for a second, recognition quickly reflecting on their faces before they quickly turned around. Its not like Alexithymia stopped her from forming friendships, it was more a matter of her not really wanting to be part of a social circle.

She could imitate someone's reaction, faking some similarity of emotion if she really wanted to. For that matter, she could probably pretend to be someone else entirely, but that would be beside the point in so many countless ways, starting with the fact that she really didn't care, and didn't understand why she should.

"Do you know who got first place last year?"

"It's Kaarina Amethyst again."

"The weird one again? I swear, she's such a neared. I don't think I've ever heard her talk.."

"I know right? Witch reminds me, did you know about..."

Kaarina walked towards the library, completely ignoring the purposeful jab to get her into trouble. It was a repeated method of simple minded people that had nothing better to do with themselves then talk behind her back. She really hadn't been interested in anyone's opinion since her father's death almost two years ago. Well, perhaps Poseidon's, but she wasn't really sure what to make of her great grandfather actually god.

Walking towards the librarian, she picked some few interesting books relating to physics before swapping them for the ones she had already rented. They could say what they wanted to, but she knew that there was an obvious link between the domains she could tap into and physics. The fact that she still was alive served as prof of that.

It also helped that she was years advanced from her piers which allowed her to ask strange questions towards her teachers, who thought that she was simply asking 'questions that make the path of a prodigy'. Not her words, their ironically came from the headmaster, which wasn't surprisingly since the academy for the gifted was split between actual gifted, the rich, and the few that received a scholarship. She was in the later group, but she wouldn't say anything if everyone thought that she was in the first one, since they mostly tended to leave her alone.

She switched those thoughts off as the bell rang, heading towards her new classroom, receiving many strange looks as she sat down on her desk. The main advantage of her school was the accelerated program, which allowed her to attend older year classes as long as she kept her grade standards high. As she had previously mentioned, she wasn't about to correct the mistake of her being a prodigy if it allowed her to have a greater amount of freedom.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

She stabbed it through the Harpies chest as the monster let out a high pitch screech. _What a bother._

At this point she was becoming skilled enough in combat to be able to fight of a hellhound, a task which would have been a lot simpler if she could use her domains.

Balancing herself on the pillar she surprised a groan of annoyance. If she tapped into the sea domain it would practically scream child of Poseidon, and she didn't want to risk that getting out, not yet at least. Witch left her with the weaker domains, namely the domain of earth and sky.

Not that things where going badly, since she couldn't fell any monster within her greatly developed range, not to mention the reason she had chased the Harpy so far out of town. She held the bronzed coloured bracelet, a more complex design than her own, and touched it within her own domain, feeling it react as a much shorter blade than her own appeared. A spartan sword if she remembered correctly. An old one at that since it was in a worse shape than her own. Not that she would complain, a back up wouldn't hurt, especially since it hardly weighed at all as a bracelet.

She sat down, leaving her phone on her jacket as she waited for it to switch on as she put her earphones in her ears. _What time is it anyway?_

 _03:24_

Huh. At least it was the weekend, since it would probably take two to four hours to get home. Turning her music on she started inspecting the 'spartan sword'.

She could vaguely make out what was inscribed on the handle, a three worded sentence similar to her own, with the exception of it being darker. Latin was still a project that she was working on. While it did come easier, it wasn't something that she could learn in a fortnight, which alongside studying the customs made it a much more tedious job.

If she remembered correctly it was a derived from xiphos , known as the Spartan hoplite sword. They where shorter and lighter than the original, slightly longer than a dagger and had a characterised handle, which allowed a more secured grip around the blade. Not that she particularly needed it, but it was below her to complain, especially when she needed more weapons.

She moved her earphones wire inside of her T-shirt as she stood, putting on her bracelet as she held the knew blade in her arm. The chase had left her inside of an abandoned apartment at the outskirts of the city, which meant the probability of anyone hearing or seeing her where incredibly low. The building itself was sturdy, since it had survived their fight, but it would be something she wouldn't make a habit of using.

Exhaling the air in her lungs, she momentarily closed her eyes, feeling the blade in her hand, moments later swinging it downwards in a rapid movements. She knew it was lighter, but even then the blade had almost hit the floor. Inhaling, she repeated the action again, and again, and again.

The action being repeated until she could at least hold it without any immediate mistakes. Her hands felt sore with the pilling skin from where she had griped the sword with each hand. What time was it now? There was already daylight entering the building, so she must have been at it for some few hours at least.

 _09:16_

At least that explained why she felt so fatigued. Her body still couldn't keep up with her mind, demigod or not. Perhaps she could attempt using the mist to start working in the gym? It was a possible idea, but it had it's own risks and faults.

Putting her jacket on she whipped the sweet on her face as put on her second bracelet, walking down the building stairs satisfied with todays achievement. Sleep be damned, she still had all of tomorrow off.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

She sighed in slight annoyance as they where dismissed. The condition of her having a scholarship was that she needed to be part of the Academy's Orchestra as the pianist. Not that it was a bad thing, she was just as ignored here as she was in class, and she did enjoy playing the piano. It had been one of the easiest ways to making her father smile, which had ended up with her applying herself for hours non stop, a daily ritual of short's that shed continued after her father had passed away.

That, and the orchestra did offer difficult pieces. Since there was only a weekly rehearsal of two hours with the occasional concert, she could easily fit it in without it affecting her hunting or studying. Straightening the many pieces on the piano, she closed the keyboard lid before doing the same for the top lid, covering it gently.

"You play really well." A girl with brown hair commented as Kaarina blinked in surprise. The girl in front of her was pretty, even if she did seem to be the same age with shoulder length hair. However it was her eyes that caught her attention, it was like gazing into a kaleidoscope, brown, blue, and green colours margin in amazingly prefect harmony. Thought what had surprised Kaarina more than anything was that someone had actually attempted to talk to her. It was rare, and the attempts never lasted.

"Thank you." She stated as she vaguely remembered her as one of the singers, mainly because it seemed to be something that always embarrassed her. "You had a choral scholarship correct?" She asked more to herself than to the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, a teacher offered it to my dad when he overheard me singing." She said slightly embarrassingly as she nodded in understanding. It explained why she lacked the usual air of superiority that most carried.

"Oh."

"Did you also get a scholarship?" She asked curiously.

"I applied for one." She said nodding. "Thought I also had to attend an exam." She added, remembering the almost ten other students that had attended.

"That's amazing, it's difficult to get a scholarship for piano." She said in understanding. "Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Piper McLean."

"Kaarina Amethyst." She answered as Piper nodded.

"My dad's picking me up so I need to get going. Ill see you tomorrow then?" She asked as Kaarina nodded in confusion, that usually wasn't how her conversations went.

As a matter of fact the rarely was a conversation. Period.

 _Piper McLean was it?_


End file.
